littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
A Huge Wave of Enemies
Description: Using the weaknesses of different units to our advantage is the key to winning. We recommend arranging a combination of Knights and Archers. *Task Objective - Defeat :Priest*6, Archer*8, Mage*6, Knight*6, Succubus*1 *Task Reward - 2600 Gold, 520 Crystals, 420 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion Berserker: Hero Level: 5 lvl (665 hp, 24 attack, 3 defense) Used Items: Silver set Used Spells: 'Shattering Strike '''Formation: ' Lost: No losses''' Suggestion Behemoth: Hero Level: 5 (820HP, 19 Attack and 4 Defense) Used Items: Iron Set Used Spells: '''Shattering Strike, Footmen Spirit Priest---Archer------Archer-----Archer Troll Troll Footman Priest---Archer------Archer-----Archer Troll Troll Footman Priest Behemoth Behemoth Archer Troll Troll Footman Priest Behemoth Behemoth Archer Troll Troll Footman Priest---Archer------Archer-----Archer Troll Troll Footman Priest---Archer------Archer-----Archer Troll Troll Footman '''Lost: 6*Footman, 12*Troll, 5*Archer *total loss* 'Something that works...' Hero Level: 6 (800HP, 20 Attack and 5 Defense) Used Items: Just standard Tier 1 armour Used Spells: 'Shattering strike, Scourge of doom '''Formation: ' '''Lost: no losses Suggestion Succubus: Hero Level: 6 (440 HP, 21 Attack, 1 Defense) Used Items: Ivy Set + Cute Nurse Outfit Used Spells: Blue Blast Lost: 3*Knights and 1*Priest and 1 Ninja Tryed the same, Lost: 2 Knights and 1 Priest (Ninja Lvl2, Archer Lvl2) Confimed: Lost 1 Knight (Grenock 12:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC)) Other Suggestions: Suggestion (melee heroes): Columns 1-3 filled with trolls: These act as cannon fodder and are the best choice due to the fact they take only 24 damage from knights compared to 44 damage (footman). When attacked, the front two columns can simultaneously engage, advantageous considering they deal the most damage to knights for low level units (13, versus footman 8, archer 7, and ninja 3). Addtionally, they have very good damage resitance to mages, taking only 10 damage, versus 12 for footman, 14 for ninjas, and 24 for knights. Columns 4-6 filled with archers and your hero opposite the enemy hero: No knights will get through all your trolls and to the archers. Archers have good damage versus mages, outrange them, and do the best ranged damage to knights. Your hero should be placed opposite the enemy hero as it has the best ability to suck up damage. Make sure it is placed in columns 5 & 6 (behind a row of archers), you don't want it venturing into the field until most of the mages are dead. Colum 7 Priests: Self explanatory Strategy: spam footman summon like a mad man: These are critical for sucking up mage magic bolts and keeping them off of your archers. :Experience of a player (FR) on this strategy : To win, you have to be lucky, if the healers behind hero will heal the archers on the right and left of him... your hero will die... and you will loose... Comment: lost 18 T and 10 A with Behemot (startequip, 885, 19, 3 with shattering strike and sorrow smash spam when reached the fight) :Vid of that Strategy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPVbdwsuWuM :Suggestion 3 (for Succubus, by Shmul): 1 Row: Footmen, 2 Row: Trolls, 3 Row: Ninjas, 4 Row: Archers, 5-6 Rows: Archers and Hero opposite opponents hero, 7 Row: Priests. Works for Succubb hero. Only hero will be alive and destoy opponents wall firstly <-- Doesn't work.. Tried 3 times. OK Guys, i got the new key to defeat Huge Wave of Enemies!! with Succubus!! :Also u need is Footman Spirit. Price is 30 MOJO. :Priest Archer Archer Archer Troll Troll Troll :Priest Archer Archer Archer Troll Troll Troll :Priest SUCCUBUS Archer Troll Troll Troll :Priest SUCCUBUS Archer Troll Troll Troll :Priest Archer Archer Archer Troll Troll Troll :Priest Archer Archer Archer Troll Troll Troll :IMPORTANT! If u don't have Footman Spirit u will lose! Also Fireblast or anything better then Shattering Strike will help. Made By Hennesi add me for Questions. :_________________________________________________________________________________________ :COMMENT ON ABOVE: I was able to defeat the huge wave without "Footman Spirit" spell, knights, or mages at level 12, Succubus hero level 5 :Same formation except the first row is level 2 footment instead of trolls. My trolls are also level 2. :Used "Fire Blast" (20 mojo) and "Scourge of Doom" (50 mojo), two of the cheapest spells in the game. Possibly can be done without those spells. I supposed the 30 mojo "Footman Spirit" could replace both. :I survived with all my priests, 4 archers, and my hero. Killed all the enemy for the win, never reached the castle because of the footmen spirit. :_________________________________________________________________________________________ :~~Succubus~~ Castle level 14 :380HP :20 ATK :1 DEF :-No Spells Needed :Casualities: Almost everything except for ~2 knights, 2 Priests, 1 Archer, Succubus :by kyrax1213 :In ny case, 380HP, 20 ATK. 1 DEF :Casualities: Almost everything except for ~2 knights, 1 Priests, 1 Archer Other Tasks: Tasks Overview Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:A Huge Wave of Enemies Category:Tasks Category:Little Empire